LOZ:  Twilight Princess a new beginning
by Twilight-Lloyd
Summary: This is what my idea for Twilight Princess was. Rusl and Uli found and raised another kid besides Link, Lloyd. Lloyd isn't a normal race in Hyrule. He ends up traveling with Link and Midna. Pairings poll coming soon Linkx? and OC/?


AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everybody! I'm Twilight-Lloyd and this will be my first fanfic ever. I wanted to put an idea of mine on paper before I forgot it again.

This story is built off a divergence I thought up for Twilight Princess, and has inside it a theory about the Triforce that I found on .net/. (Great site by the way):

"What if the Triforce was actually made up of four different sections? Power on top, wisdom on the bottom left, courage on the bottom right, and lastly(my plan this one) compassion, as the upside-down triangle in the center."

In this story, I'm using my mystical powers as an author to create a new race that the chosen one of compassion will be from. This guy, I'm naming him Lloyd, will be found not long after I'm deciding Link was, by Rusl. He will be a primarily CQC fighter, until he begins to use magic or something.

Now to my other personalities, Karas and Boyou, for warnings and disclaimers.

KARAS: Twilight-Lloyd owns nothing from Legend of Zelda regardless of how much he wants to.

BOYOU: Constructive criticism is welcomed, but straight-out flames will be used to boil oil which will be dumped on flamers' heads. DANCE KIRBY!: (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

KARAS: this story contains violence, blood, awkward situations due to hormones, breastfeeding, and general all-around naughtiness. Don't like it? Don't read it.

(I'm naming the fourth goddess Mana, because it just sounds all mystical and crap.)

**PROLOGUE**

_The Newcomer_

A palace is seen burning, shouts of rage, clangs of steel, and explosions are heard from inside. The front gate suddenly explodes outwards and a majestic night-black horse rides out, a woman on its back. Following her are several large boars with beasts riding them that are uglier than the mounts themselves. The woman is wearing what appear to be the robes of a Shinto priestess, only black and green rather than white and red, which creates a sharp contrast with her silvery hair and pearl-white skin. The only colors on her person are the crimson glyphs on her sleeves, her red eyes, the angular markings on her each cheek, her silvery tail, and the blue and orange bundle clutched protectively to her chest. As she tries to ride to the nearby forest, the beasts begin to herd her away. Using her mount's superior speed, she pulls ahead, only to realize that they have cut her off from her first choice of escape route.

As she pulls farther and farther away from them, she realizes that the beasts have herded her to the edge of a cliff. Looking down, she sees a waterfall that seems to fall into a chute of sorts. Dismounting, she grips the bundle tightly and uncovers a small shock of white hair and the face of a baby with the same markings on its face as her own. Pressing her lips to the child's forehead, she looks back at her pursuers, and jumps.

It is early morning in Ordon village. Hanch is seen walking over to the shop to open it before the cat jumps out and makes him panic, his keys falling into the lake with a quiet plop. He watches them sink and hangs his head in defeat. On the other side of town, Rusl walks out his door and stretches tiredly. Suddenly he sees a smallish mass of silver and black on the creek-shore near his house. While walking over to it, he note that it must have come from the nearby cavern, which is the origin of the creek that runs through town to the nearby lake. Reaching the mass, he finds that it is a woman, barely breathing, unconscious and bleeding from what appear to be major wounds. The strangest things about her are the fact that she has what appear to be a second set of ears on top of her head that look decidedly like that of a fox, and that she has a single silver fox tail with a black tip sticking out of her robe.

As he prepares to flip her over, her eyes snap open, and she grabs his wrist in a grip that, he's sure that if she hadn't been so weak from blood loss, would've felt like a vice. In her eyes he sees pain, loss, fear, and surprisingly hope. She shifts, pulling out from under her a surprisingly dry bundle of cloth and lifts it up to him pleadingly.

"Ârauñausị chopæcta meịshị." she says weakly,

Rusl, correctly believing that she means to hand him the bundle, takes it from her hand and is surprised by how much heavier it is than it looks. Looking back towards the woman, he hears her attempt to say one last thing.

"Nemõs îste Łĩnk Âu…râu…sî…"

Her final words are too soft for him to pick up. And as she draws her last breath, Rusl is surprised to see her seemingly dissolve into small sparkles of light with an expression of utmost peace on her face.

After watching this spectacle in awe, Rusl turns his attention back to the bundle in his arms. Unwrapping the top of it, he is shocked to see that the bundle contains a sleeping baby with the same markings and strange appendages as the woman. Correction: the bundle contains a _previously_ sleeping baby who is apparently very unhappy that he has been woken up from his nap to find himself in the arms of a strange man rather than his mother. As Rusl gets over the shock that he has found yet another orphaned baby within two months of the last one, he notices that the child has started whimpering in his arms. As the child sucks in air, Rusl begins to feel an unwelcome feeling crawling up his spine, as though something bad is about to happen. His feeling proves true when suddenly; the child releases the cry it had been building.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

In their house at the base of the big tree, Hanch and his wife, Sera both jump and run to the door to find out what happened. Jaggle and Pergie are also woken up by the sudden racket, Jaggle falling out of their bed to the floor as Pergie comes about a bit more slowly. At the mayor's hut, the door slams open and Bo comes running out at a surprising pace for such a large man, followed by his pregnant wife, Medli, at a notably more sedate pace. In Rusl's own home, a second child is roused from his own peaceful slumber and decides to join the first child with wails of his own until Rusl's wife, Uli, comes to pick him up out of his crib and gently rocks him to calm him down.

As all this happens, the child has begun to gather breath for another wail. As it cries again, Bo, Sera, and Hanch all reach Rusl, who is at this point in a virtual panic. They quickly begin calling out advice on how to stop the crying, doing nothing but confusing the poor man further. As the boy starts his third wail, Medli reaches the group and, with a weary sigh, takes the child from Rusl, bares her left breast, and places it in the child's mouth. The crying stops as the child begins breastfeeding, and all the other adults cringe in embarrassment for not thinking of this.

Bo turns to Rusl and asks the million-rupee question, "Where'd the kid come from?"

Rusl looks over to the child and then over to Uli, who has just walked out of the house, with a small child with a mop of dirty-blonde hair clutching onto her shirt, before sighing and telling Bo everything that happened. As he finishes, the child has stopped feeding and has begun groaning as though uncomfortable. Supporting the baby on her shoulder, Medli attempts to burp him, only to stop suddenly when he yelps as though in pain.

Feeling a squirming bump near his tailbone, she begins to unwrap him from the swaddled bundle he's in, only to almost drop him in shock as two fluffy white fox tails, each about 2ft long, and tipped with almost midnight-blue fur fall out. As this happens, the blanket that has covered the top of his head up to now slides off, exposing his snow-white hair, and a strange set of ears. Fixed to the top of his head, and looking to be nothing less than snow-white fox ears with midnight-blue tips and tufts of black fur on the inside, they constantly move and twitch in almost every direction, drawing attention to themselves.

As everyone else stares at the child's strange appendages, Uli's maternal instincts take over. Handing Link over to Rusl, she takes the, now squirming, child out of the shocked Medli's hands. Carefully positioning her hands on his backside so as not to disturb the, apparently, very sensitive tails, she burps him quickly before turning to Rusl and Bo with a dominating stare and a surprising decision.

"Rusl," she says, "We're adopting him."

Bo, Hanch, and Sera all jump at this statement while Medli smirks and Rusl chuckles as though they both expected her to say that.

"It seems as though my house has become a home for foundlings," Rusl complains good-spiritedly.

"Well, if you're going to keep him," Medli states with her eyes closed, "he'll need a name."

"**How about Mido!**" Sera says loudly.

"Darunia," Hanch suggests, much more timidly than his wife.

Bo seems as though he might suggest something before Medli silences him with a look.

Names continue to be called out until a gentle jingling sound is heard. The child has freed his right arm from the blankets and has started pounding on Uli's side to get her attention. On his wrist is a thin chain attached to a small engraved plaque. Looking closely at the plaque, Uli tries to gather what she can from it.

"It's covered in several different languages, including Zora," she says, "but what I can read seems to say: Lloyd Aurasion."

She nods in satisfaction as Rusl walks over, still carrying Link, and gently pats Lloyd on the head.

"It's settled then," he says joyfully, "welcome to the family Lloyd."

He and Uli then carry the boys into the house to prepare for the rest of the day, leaving Bo, Hanch, and Sera staring after them in shock. Shaking her head at their antics, Medli turns and walks back home. This is the scene that Pergie and Jaggle walk in on, only to turn to each other and shrug in confusion.

_*****__**TIMESKIP: 5 years**__*****_

Two boys tumble around on the ground, punching and kicking at each other repeatedly, while a younger girl watches them apprehensively. One boy is wearing a blue ranch-hand outfit and has white hair down to his shoulders with the two fox ears that normally stick straight up out of it pressed flat against his head as his twin tails lash anxiously against the ground. The other boy is wearing a green version of the same outfit and has thick, dusty-blonde hair as well as ears that are at least 3-inches long sticking straight out the sides of his head. The tips of his ears are red, indicating frustration. The girl, however, is wearing a mainly white outfit, with tan shorts, that accentuates her light-blonde hair, and seems about 5, while the boys appear about 6.

Suddenly, the boy with white hair gets a lucky shot on the blonde boy's chin, knocking him back a bit. Turning to the girl, he lets loose a face-splitting grin and makes a **V**-for-victory with his fingers. Just in time to be tackled from behind. And the scuffle begins again.

_*****__**TIMESKIP: 6 years**__*****_

The boys are facing off once more. The difference is that this time, the blonde boy is holding a wooden sword while the white-haired boy seems to have two carved chunks of wood strapped to his forearm and covering his knuckles. They stare each other down for a while before rushing at each other quickly. After several minutes of trading blows both boys hit the dirt hard, covered in bruises.

Though both were injured, they were smiling. Both hoped that these days would last forever…

…unfortunately, this was not to be.

**END PROLOGUE**


End file.
